The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the safety of multi-antigen loaded Dendritic Cells (DC) when used as a vaccination for the treatment of patients with metastatic Renal Cell Carcinoma (mRCC). Also, to evaluate the immunologic response of patients with MRCC when vaccinated with multi-antigen loaded DC.